emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2320 (5th February 1998)
Plot Paddy is moving out of Betty's and has loaded up his car; Betty is sad to see him go. Butch has forgotten to put spark plugs back in Zak's van. Mandy is still hurt by Kelly's remark about her being a joke. Lisa comforts her. Paddy arrives at the Dingles. Zak has a good look at all his belongings and then asks him to drive him down to the village. Tony has had some more equipment delivered. He is confident that the business will be a success. Paddy has had to drop Sam and Butch off at work. Zak then expects him to drive him to Hotten. Kathy gives Biff a free breakfast. She asks when he is going to stop mourning Linda. Eric is planning a trip to Outhwaite's. Kim tells Butch to put up her new bed which has just arrived. Zak is taking advantage of Paddy. Kim asks Steve to sort out Outhwaite for her. Kelly is wearing her new dress for work. Roy comes in the office to talk to her. He tells her that he knows that she is pregnant and then offers to help her. Kelly laughs at his proposal. Roy is upset by Kelly's response. he wants to know why she isn't interested in him. She claims that he is too good for her. Lyn has got in touch with Paddy to tell him that Outhwaite is in a bad way. She wants him to speak to her mum. Tara and Chris have a business meeting with Tony. they want him to publicise the centre, but he is nervous. Ned and Sarah visit Jan. She is back in hospital. She is feeling really self-conscious about going back to the village and facing everyone. Ned tells her that he needs her home. the nurse thinks that it is good that Jan is showing remorse. Eric and Sam have gone up to Outhwaite's. Eric takes some photographs of a tea service he likes the look of. There is no sign of Outhwaite. Lyn has taken Paddy back to her house to meet her mum. Outhwaite confronts Eric and Sam with his shotgun. Eric doesn't get the chance to do any business. Heather Hutchinson explains to Paddy that her father disowned her when she became pregnant with Lyn. He manages to persuade her to visit Outhwaite. They are uncomfortable with each other. Eric is chuffed to hear that Kim has ordered a take away. Kelly is wearing her new dress to work. She asks Chris to treat Roy better. Paddy suggests to Outhwaite that he gives up the lease on the farm. He thinks that his daughter has only come for her inheritance. She does want her mother's tea set. Paddy is thrown out and he finally gets back to the Dingles. He has had a terrible day and blames the Dingles. Then it starts to rain on his belongings. Cast Regular cast *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kim Tate - Claire King *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh *Lady Tara Oakwell - Anna Brecon *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Heather Hutchinson - Siobhan Finneran *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich Guest cast *Lesley Walker - Gillian Baskeyfield *Jed Outhwaite - Tony Melody Notes *First appearance of Heather Hutchinson. Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes